Merry Christmas, Mimi
by Ariadna
Summary: secuela de 'lejos del hogar'. es navidad, y Mimi sale de compras con Michael... (Michami ^^)


Merry Chrismas, Mimi ****

Merry Christmas, Mimi.

Por: Ariadna

Mimi Tachikawa caminaba por el pasillo de su escuela. Miró a través de la ventana y vio nieve.

"Tal como ese día…" murmuró en un aliento.

Navidad… ya era la época de Navidad, y ella no iba a poder pasar esta fiesta con sus amigos del alma...

"Palmon…" volvió a murmurar.

-hey, Mimi. ¿Vienes o no?

La voz de su vecino y mejor amigo desde que había llegado a Estados Unidos la llamó desde la salida de la escuela.

-¡ya voy, Michael!

Michael era un buen chico, divertido, agradable y simpático, y era una suerte que pudiera hablar japonés para que así Mimi no sufriera al no entender el idioma. No era el único amigo que había hecho al llegar a su nueva escuela, pero sin duda el mejor, con el que podía desahogarse cuando extrañaba demasiado a sus amigos, siempre la escuchaba con tanta paciencia…

Habían quedado de salir de compras ese día, regalos de Navidad, a pesar de que Mimi no tenía a muchos cercanos a quien regalarle algo que realmente importe. Su familia en realidad aún estaba en Japón.

-¿para cuando nacerá tu hermano? – le preguntó Michael una vez ya en el centro comercial.

-aún faltan dos meses, creo… 

Así es, otro miembro más se agregaría a los Tachikawa, un pequeño varón. Mimi tenía la esperanza de que su hermano pequeño la haría sentir mejor, en especial si resultaba ser tan tierno como Takeru-kun o Hikari-chan...

-¿qué te parece si le regalas algo para el bebé a tu mamá?

-puede ser, pero creo que ya han comprado suficiente para él, sería mejor regalarle algo que le sirva a ella cuando ya no tenga el bebé en su estomago.

-¿quieres decir ropa o algo así?

-supongo… 

Mimi estaba distraída ese día, y Michael lo notó.

-¿extrañas a tus amigos de nuevo?

La chica asintió.

-¿qué te parece si buscamos algo para ellos entonces? – le propuso sonriendo.

-¿Nani?

-búscales un regalo para ellos, y se los mandamos después por correo, se demorará en llegar a Japón, pero les llegará algún día, ¿no? Y es mejor que simplemente mandarles un E-mail.

A Mimi le brillaron los ojos. ¡Esa idea era genial!

-¡arigatou Michael, es la mejor idea de todas!

Instintivamente Mimi besó a su amigo en la mejilla, y se ruborizó de inmediato. Para Michael era fácil, en las costumbres americanas no era extraño que una chica besara a un chico sólo para saludarlo, pero para los japoneses el hacer eso con alguien que no es tu novio y además en un lugar público causa demasiada vergüenza, aunque aún así ella lo vio sonrojarse también…

La chica intentó olvidar el incidente y corrió hacía la tienda que le parecía más conveniente por comenzar, la de deportes para Taichi-san y Sora-chan.

Sabía que Sora había dejado el fútbol pero ahora estaba interesada en el tennis, así que algo relacionado con eso bastaría. Para Taichi sería algo distinto, unos binoculares nuevos eran ideales.

Estaba tan emocionada que arrastró a Michael de inmediato a la siguiente tienda, de música, para el regalo de Yamato-san. De paso le compró ahí también un disco de la música que sabía le gustaba a Joe-sampai, y que le relajaba para estudiar.

Para Koushiro-kun y Takeru-kun fue a la tienda de informática, y les compró una de las últimas novedades en juegos, estaba segura de que a Koushiro le encantaría ayudar a Takeru a traducir todo los juegos del inglés al japonés, no se quedaría sin saber lo que decía en ellos…

Hikari-chan fue la más complicada, pero terminó comprándole una cajita musical en una tienda de adornos.

Una vez todo acabado, Mimi suspiró feliz.

-¿ya está todo? – le preguntó Michael más que cansado por tanto caminar de un lado a otro.

-Hai, ya tengo algo para todos.

-pero no te falta un amigo… esa chica llamada Palmon…. – mencionó el chico.

Mimi negó con la cabeza algo triste.

-Iie, con ella es distinto.

-como digas, ¿qué te parece ir a comer algo? Toda esta caminata me dio hambre. Yo invito.

-¡claro!

Ambos chicos pidieron algo en un local de comida rápida y luego siguieron con sus compras, de pronto Mimi se detuvo frente a una peluquería.

-¿qué pasa, Mimi?

-es que lo he pensado durante mucho tiempo… junto con los regalos quiero enviarle a mis amigos una fotografía mía, pero quiero hacerme un cambio primero.

-¿ah, sí? ¿Y qué tipo de cambio quieres?

A la portadora de la Pureza le brillaron los ojos con su nueva idea, y sonrió victoriosa. Michael tragó saliva, esa mirada significaba…

Una hora después, una nueva Mimi salía de la peluquería.

-¿Pink? – Michael aún no podía creerlo.

Su amiga se había teñido el cabello **rosado**.

-¿no te parece bonito?

-es… curioso… te harás notar en la escuela… - comentó Michael, tratando de no parecer muy sorprendido.

-¡ya lo creo! Y ahora sólo debo buscar un lugar donde sacar fotografías…

-¿ahí? – el otro indicó un pequeño puesto de fotos al instante.

-me parece bien, ¿cómo funciona esto? – preguntó Mimi al ver que no entendería las instrucciones en inglés.

-simple, pagas por aquí y luego te metes dentro de la cabina y posas ante la cámara, te sacará cinco fotos seguidas.

-¿en serio? Bien, tu te metes conmigo. – ella le indicó que entrara. – quiero que mis amigos te conozcan.

-mmm… ok, pero el espacio es algo pequeño.

Michael y Mimi intentaron entrar a la cabina y la chica notó a lo que se refería su amigo, para poder estar los dos ella tendría que sentarse encima de él.

"Eres la nueva Mimi, sin restricciones ni una avergonzada japonesa, sólo somos amigos, no hay de qué preocuparse." Se dijo a sí misma, aunque aún no muy convencida.

Sonrió y las fotos salieron bien, y luego resopló aliviada al dejar de estar en contacto tan cercano con Michael, últimamente se estaba poniendo muy nerviosa con él cerca…

-¿nos vamos a casa?

-ok… ¡no, espera! Me falta un regalo… 

-¿cuál?

-el tuyo.

Michael sonrió al ver a su amiga avergonzada de que se olvidara de su regalo.

-no te preocupes, aún quedan días para Navidad, además, quiero que mi regalo sea una novedad, tal como será el que te de yo a ti.

Mimi se ruborizó más fuertemente, ¿qué sería lo que él le regalaría?

Ya más tarde, volvieron juntos al edificio donde ambos vivían, y al llegar al departamento de Mimi se detuvieron y se quedaron en silencio por unos momentos, por alguna extraña razón, había un poco de tensión en el aire…

-eh… gracias por acompañarme Michael, y gracias de nuevo por la idea.

-um, claro, cuando quieras Mimi, para eso somos amigos. – Michael iba a decir algo más, pero calló.

-entonces, nos vemos mañana…

-si, nos vemos mañana…

Aún así ninguno de los dos se movía, era como si faltara decir algo antes de que se separaran.

-er… ¿Mimi?

-¿Sí?

-no, nada, bye.

Michael se fue casi corriendo hasta su casa. Mimi se extrañó, la tarde estuvo tranquila, ¿por qué se pusieron tan nerviosos ahora? ¿Porque estaban sin gente cerca está vez? Tal vez…

Trató de olvidar la extraña situación y abrió la puerta de su casa.

-¡Tadaima, mama, papa! 

En la sala se encontró con sus padres que se miraban con complicidad.

-¡que bien, Mimi, tenemos buenas noticias! – exclamó su padre poniéndose de pie.

-¡hermoso peinado, por cierto! – interrumpió su madre.

-arigatou, ¿qué es lo que me quieren decir?

-nos hemos dado cuenta de que extrañas mucho a tus amigos, y lo cierto es que nosotros también extrañamos a los nuestros, y en estas fechas festivas estuvimos pensando que…

-¡nos vamos a Japón! – volvió a interrumpir su madre, con extrema felicidad.

La chica parpadeó un par de veces.

-¿Nani?

-iremos a pasar la Navidad a Odaiba, ¿no te parece genial?

Volvió a parpadear, demasiado sorprendida.

-¿hablan en serio?

Mimi corrió fuera de su casa hasta llegar tres puertas a la derecha por el pasillo, el departamento de Michael.

Estuvo un rato hablando sobre los preparativos del viaje con sus padres y apenas terminaron de decirle todo salió a buscar a la persona exacta para contarle.

El padre de Michael la dejó entrar y le indicó donde quedaba la pieza de su hijo.

-Mimi, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Pasó algo?

-¡me voy a Odaiba! – gritó la otra feliz.

-¿cómo? ¿A vivir?

-Iie, baka. Me iré para la Navidad y el año nuevo, Sugoi ¿ne? Mis padres me dijeron que el vuelo es mañana, vine a contarte y a despedirme.

-¿mañana? ¿Tan pronto?

-hai, es pronto, pero no importa porque volveré dentro de un mes, así que perderé muy pocas clases.

-quiere decir entonces que debo entregarte tu regalo ahora…

La portadora de la Pureza cayó en cuenta.

-¡pero yo aún no tengo tu regalo! – se quejó, algo enojada consigo misma.

Michael le dedico una de esas sonrisas que a Mimi le encantaban.

-ya te dije que no te preocupes, será mejor que me traigas un presente desde Japón, ¿Ok?

La chica afirmó, asintiendo con ganas y decidida.

-ahora déjame ver donde guardé tu regalo…

El chico se puso a buscar entre el desorden de su armario, mientras le seguía hablando a Mimi.

-¿y que dijeron tus padres por tu nuevo peinado?

-¡les encantó! mama tiene muy buen gusto también ^_^

-por cierto, no tiene nada que ver con el tema, pero cuando regreses de allá comenzaremos tus clases de inglés, ¡no puede ser que lleven seis meses aquí y tengas que usarme a mí de traductor todo el tiempo!

La joven Tachikawa sacó la lengua con signo culpable.

-¡es que el idioma es tan difícil!

-como sea, - Michael por fin sacó lo que buscaba, una pequeña caja envuelta en un tapiz de flores. – aquí tienes, es mi regalo para ti.

Mimi abrió la caja y un medallón de plata deslumbró su vista.

-¡es hermoso! Arigatou Michael, ¡es realmente bello!

Otra vez sus impulsos controlaron a la chica y no sólo abrazó al chico si no que lo besó… en los labios. Un beso rápido, pero un beso al fin y al cabo.

Michael se sonrojó aún más con el comportamiento de su amiga, pero no dejó que ella se incomodara e intentó seguir conversando.

-si lo abres podrás ver que hay un espacio para que pongas fotos. Tienes que colocar la foto de alguien que estimes mucho, y así siempre lo llevarás cerca del corazón. Supuse que querrías poner alguna foto de tus amigos ahí.

-¡estoy segura de que este es el mejor regalo de todos esta Navidad!

-eso espero… Merry Christmas, Mimi.

-¿huh?

El chico rió.

-dije 'Feliz Navidad'.

-ah, jeje, feliz Navidad a ti también, Michael.

Mimi no paraba de observar aquel medallón a pesar de que ya era tarde en la noche y debía dormir de una vez porque el día siguiente sería muy agotador.

-Kawaii!! – exclamó ella con una sonrisa recordando todas las veces que había hecho sonrojar a Michael ese día.

Le gustaba hacerlo sonrojar, se veía tan lindo…

Luego tomó las fotografías que ambos se habían tomado juntos aquella tarde, y una de ellas la colocó en el medallón.

-Kurisumasu Omedetou, Michael…

****

~owari~

hecho: 14/Diciembre/2000

actualizado: 22/Abril/2001

Notas: 

Quise agregar una mezcla entre mi español, el inglés de Michael y el japonés de Mimi… 

Aquí les va la lista de palabras en japonés que usé:

Hai = Sí.

Iie = No. 

¿Nani? = ¿Qué?

Arigatou = Gracias.

¡Tadaima! = ¡he llegado a casa!, o simplemente ¡llegué! O ¡regresé!

Sugoi = Cool, genial.

¿Ne? = ¿No?

Kurisumasu Omedetou =Feliz Navidad.

ok… Digimon no me pertenecía antes… ¡¿qué les puede hacer creer que me pertenece ahora?? ¡Es de la Toei!


End file.
